The Shadow Rising/Chapter 52
Summary Nynaeve is in the Heart of the Stone in Tear after entering Tel'aran'rhiod. When Egwene arrives, she comments on the odd dress Nynaeve is wearing, a skirted suit of armor. Amys and Bair are with Egwene and they pass on the news of what has been happening with Rand. Nynaeve explains what they have found about Amathera and Liandrin's group of Black Sisters. Nynaeve wishes help from the Wise Ones but is less than tactful in trying to obtain it. Despite that, the Wise Ones agree to teach her a technique. Amys explains that need is the key. Concentrate on what you need and you will shift closer to whatever you seek. Each time you try you will come closer until you are where the solution to your need is. After disguising herself as Rendra, Nynaeve concentrates on her need―whatever the item in Tanchico is that is a danger to the Dragon Reborn―and finds herself in a bedroom. There Temaile Kinderode is holding Amathera captive and making her sing bawdy songs. Just before Temaile turns, Nynaeve concentrates again and is in the exhibition hall of the palace. A woman appears examining something in a glass case, then moves to a white stone stand. Nynaeve finds herself pulling on her braid, hard, without knowing why. Suddenly images come forth and she remembers the woman that came to the inn and interrogated her and Elayne. Just before she attacks the woman, Birgitte appears and warns her to silence and motions for Nynaeve to move away to talk. Birgitte tells her that the woman is Moghedien and the man Nynaeve saw previously in the Waste was Asmodean. Birgitte explains that she is violating the precepts to even talk with someone in Tel'aran'rhiod, but she can't help herself. Gaidal Cain appears and agrees that Birgitte should not be talking to anyone. Birgitte tells Nynaeve something of Moghedien: she hides and does not take risks but strikes when she is sure of victory. Moghedien once promised Birgitte to make her weep alone for as long as the Wheel of Time turns. Nynaeve returns to the hall to see what Moghedien was looking at. She finds one of the Seven Seals to the Dark One's prison and the Domination Band, a male a'dam. Elayne wakes her and she tells what she has learned and found. Elayne is horrified at Nynaeve's tale. Earlier she freed Egeanin's wrists from their bonds and hopes Nynaeve won't make a fuss over it. As they begin to make plans there is a commotion in the hall. A pale haired man attacked Thom but is now unconscious on the floor since Juilin and Bayle helped. Juilin recognizes the man as someone that tried to steal from him. Egeanin recognizes him as the Seeker she met and suggests slitting his throat. Nynaeve has them dump him in the alley alive, instead, and decides they should meet to make plans. Characters * Elayne * Nynaeve * Egeanin * Egwene * Amys * Bair * Temaile Kinderode * Amathera * Birgitte * Gaidal Cain * Moghedien * Thom * Juilin * Bayle Domon * Almurat Mor Referenced * Seana * Rand * Moiraine * Siuan * Liandrin * Amico Nagoyin * Lews Therin * Asmodean * Lanfear * Rendra * Bethamin Zeami * Lan Places * Tanchico * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Emond's Field * Two Rivers * Shienar * Cold Rocks Hold * Alcair Dal * Rhuidean * Falme * Shayol Ghul Items * Callandor * Seven Seals Referenced * Horn of Valere * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.